Defeat ----------- 42nd Games --------- SYOT
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: Submit your own tribute to fight in the thrilling 42nd Hunger Games. Lots of fierce competitors will fight to the death to try and win. *TRIBUTES NEEDED, PLEASE SUBMIT* SYOT open!
1. SYOT form and current tributes

**So here is an SYOT story for the hunger games! I am hoping that I will get some tributes submitted! PM me with your character's filled form and I will me happy to include them. Please also try have a range of age for all the characters!**

**PennyTheMonsterBringer**

_I have posted a copy of the SYOT form in reviews so you can copy it to PM me the characters!_

**SYOT Form - (Please avoid submitting Mary-Sues)**

Full Name:

District:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance (physical build and looks):

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Allies?:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Backstory:

Volunteer or reaped?:

Reaction to reaping/ reason for volunteering:

Tactics for arena:

Romance?:

Interview angle:

District token:

Anything else that I missed?:

**The Tributes!**

District one: Colette Rivers, 15 - _j__affacakesyumm _(female) Oliver Shea - _Taylor1103_ (male)

District two: Keely Heywood, 16 - _thosesummerdays _(female) Ryunosuke Saeki, 18 -_jaffacakesyumm_(male)

District three: Copper Technoni, 14 - _CrazyKitten2112_ (female) Kevin Claymore, 18 -_ tasherekalb_ (male)

District four: Roza, 13 - _Breeze xxx _(female) Gerald Eggings, 16 - _Ultima XXI_ (male)

District five: Linika Sindre, 16 - _Brianna Soren _(female) Blaze Craven, 17 - _Elim9_ (male)

District six: Dragon Cheshire, 18 - _tasherekalb_ (female) Quinten Solt, 15 - _Breezexxx_(male)

District seven: Hazel Cross, 15 - _PeriwinkleHaze _(female) Sylvas Trim, 16 - _ProfessorTooney_ (male)

District eight: Sonia Luth, 15 - _rilliusin_(female) - (male)

District nine: Daisy Mirrows, 17 - _RusticWolfxx_(female) - (male)

District ten: Hunter Sharpe, 14 - _CrazyKitten2112_ (female) Roland Song, 14 - _ProfessorTooney_ (male)

District eleven: Caia Caverly, 14/15 - _Hey There Pistachio_(female) Gareth Harlowe, 12 - _Elim9_ (male)

District twelve: Albany Lemont, 16 - _Silver Celest_ (female) -(male)


	2. Every Gamemaker has a Story

**I decided to write a bit about our Gamemaker for the Hunger Games, his backstory included. Also I need help with the choice of the two arenas mentioned. Please say in reviews what you think and I will see what most of you prefer!**

Paramus Mystrical was sitting in his elaborately decorated office. Paramus was the head game maker for these games. The first job for the day was for him to decide on the final touches on the arena for this year's Hunger Games.  
So far Paramus had decided that this Hunger Games would be one to remember for years to come. His tactic was to confuse the tributes. He had two arenas, neither of which he could place as better than the one before. The first plan was large snow topped mountains sloping down to a lake. The mountains would be a ring around the lake and on the other side of the peaks would be a forest of only palm trees and then a long sandy beach, surrounding the perimeter of the island. Then the sea outside that that seemed to stretch on for miles.  
His second arena was a lot more simple. It consisted of continuous square rooms, each with walls, ceilings and floors made of mirrors. There would be various levels of the rooms with ramps leading up to them. The ramps and the walls would also be made of mirror, the effect being to confuse the tributes and hope that they could not find their way around the maze. There would be plain archways from room to room, each room could have various archways, but some only one. Paramus was stuck, one would just be a better version of a normal arena, but his other, more creative design could easily bore the audience of Capitolites and District Citizens.  
Paramus couldn't decide which of his two evilly in-genius arenas to select for this year's games.

"Papa!" A small girl of only for years called, shyly opening the door to her fathers office.  
"What is it, Opellana, darling?" Her father asked in return.  
"Mama says that it is time for dinner once you finish your work," Opellana told her father, "and mama says that you also have to buy some new gold hair dye for her because she has a party tomorrow."  
"Tell your mother I will be down in a few minutes," Paramus told his only daughter. Well maybe only daughter was a lie, Paramus knew that he had another daughter out there, somewhere.  
Paramus's first year as Gamemaker, fifteen years before, he had met a lovely female tribute from district one, her name was Soirsa Rivers. Paramus had loved her from first sight and they had been in a secret relationship during her two months in the Capitol before the games. When Soirsa was in the games the news came out that she was pregnant, and Paramus had known instantly that it was his child. These games lasted a long time as and over the eight month period of these games which had been nicknamed 'The Everlasting Games' due to their unusually long length, Soirsa had given birth to a child. Paramus and his fellow Gamemakers had to remove the newborn baby from the arena and send it back to District One, to an orphanage in District One.  
Paramus never got to meet his daughter, only watch her on television and then on the same television watch his true love die. But now Paramus had a family, a stunning wife and a daughter.


	3. District One Reaping

_A/N: Hey! I have written district one reaping but I am still in desperate need of characters. All of you who have submitted a character are welcome to submit a second and other people reading are also especially welcome to submit a tribute via PM. Please submit._

_Also if you see anyone you want as an ally for your tribute please PM and I can try and make that happen. And please comment in reviews on your thoughts on each character!_

_PennytheMonsterBringer xoxo_

**_District 1 reaping_**

**Avenger Redstone (mentor)**

I was sitting in my seat, watching the crowds of excited teenagers pour into the square before the justice building. The young twelve year olds were all standing still, in a nervous state looking up at me on the stage. I knew they wouldn't be in the games though. It was rare for district one to not have both tributes as volunteers because when people had been training for life towards the Hunger Games, it was very unlikely not one of them would volunteer. The readings in my district were always less intense than most districts, people were always less stressed and doubted that they would go into the games.

"Avenger!" Beach Carthel called me. She was the escort for our district and to put it bluntly, she was all over me.  
"Hey," I mumbled in return.  
"Looking forward to the readings this year? Aren't you? I can see the excitement on your face!" Beach said, tossing her purple curls over her shoulder.  
"Of course, I always do," I sarcastically replied. I knew Beach never got my sarcasm, they didn't tend to use it in the Capitol. Sarcasm was too low for the totality of the Capitol.  
"Oh! I see, internal excitement, not letting it show!" Beach exclaimed, thinking she had had a moment of utter genius. "I better get on with selecting your tributes this year, Mr Redstone!"  
I sighed, to be brutally honest, Beach was incredibly annoying. I saw her walk over to the peace keepers, the started talking for a moment. I kept my intense dark blue eyes pinned on them and Beach kept glancing over her shoulder at me.

Beach took a small silver bell from one of the peace keepers standing behind her. She held it gently at the top and started it slowly ring it. The possible tributes standing in the square turned their attention to Beach one by one.  
"Hello, hello, hello!" She began, in her think Capitol accent, "and welcome to the reaping for the forty second annual hunger games. To begin we will watch an absolutely marvellous video sent here all they way from the Capitol!"  
I sighed, she was treating them like pre-schoolers. I had to admit to myself, Beach was not a good public spokesperson. I turned to face the video. It was the same video shown on my reaping day, back in the 29th hunger games. It had already been thirteen years since that day, and I still remember it clearly. I was a cocky sixteen year old, and I knew I wanted to volunteer. I had been runner up in the competition at tribute school and when the winner didn't volunteer I grasped the opportunity with both hands. I have to admit, it payed off on my behalf.

"Okay, I know everyone loved that video!" Beach exclaimed, before continuing with her job, " we will start with the girls, after all it is ladies first!" Beach laughed at her own lame joke.  
The girls looked at each other, the youngest looking anxious and the other older tributes looked relaxed, they knew that they wouldn't be in the games unless they volunteered.  
"Ruby Bloodwhite!" Beach exclaimed.  
A small girl walked out of the fourteen year old section, she had dark, long hair and dark red lips. I almost thought there would be no volunteers from the girls, I was stunned to say the least. But then I was proved wrong as an older girl shouted out.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" A blonde haired girl from the fifteen year old section shouted, before making her way towards the stage. The crowds parted for her to get through, everyone stared at her. The young girl Ruby stopped in her tracks and ran towards the older girl and have her a hug. I could make out that they were talking and it appeared that Ruby was thankful to this strange girl for volunteering. It was weird, fifteen year-olds didn't usually volunteer, but it happened and this girl looked up for the games and ready to fight.  
"Hurry on up to the stage!" Beach summoned the girl.  
The teenager skipped up into stage, she looked happy and content.  
"What is your name?" Beach asked the girl.  
"Colette Rivers," she bluntly replied.  
"Okay, Colette, why did you volunteer?" Beach questioned Colette.  
"Oh, I know Ruby because we are in the same ga- group of friends and I couldn't stand to see her go into the games," Colette answered.  
"Thank you, Colette. Please just wait a moment as I reap the boys!" Beach said, ending the short conversation. I looked at Colette. She looked familiar, I was sure I had seen her in the district at some point, but she wasn't a career. I would know her if she was a regular career because I have to visit the training centre weekly. Colette had the palest hair I had ever seen, it was almost white and seemed ever paler than her white skin. Her skin was so pale it was unbelievable. Her red dress, and red lips were the only thing about her that wasn't pale. This girl was startlingly beautiful but she almost seemed fake. I could tell the Capitol would love her a see her as the perfect tribute. I saw something more suspicious about her, and more afraid.

"Now for the boys!" Beach announced before plunging her hand deep into the glass bowl before her. She lifted out a single piece of silver paper. "Jude Diamond!" She announced. It was automatically followed by a volunteer for the games. This was typical District One.  
The boy was tall and muscular, he had a few scars from what I could see. I recognised him from the training centre but I couldn't quite put a name on him. He was flicking his blonde hair on his way on to the stage. He reminded me of myself, I had done the exact same thing when I volunteered.  
"Hello! What are you called?" Beach asked the young adult, who was towering over her.  
"Oliver Shea," he told her, in his deep voice.  
"Okay, Oliver, why did you divide to volunteer?" Beach asked, it was the same question she had asked Colette.  
"Because, um, my dad wanted me to. He thinks I could win," Oliver explained.  
"Okay, I hope you win or get close to it and return to your district!" Beach replied. Colette was scowling in the background. She was obviously annoyed that Beach had wished Oliver to win and not her.

**Colette Rivers (district one female)**

I was sitting in a room inside the justice building.  
"Colette!" My brother shouted, running through the door.  
"Hi Conelle," I replied.  
"Why did you volunteer, that was just stupid! You will die Colette, you have no training!" Conelle shouters at me in despair.  
"I did it to save Ruby, and I just felt like it. I will get to see the Capitol," I sighed.  
"Don't you see that this is a death threat?" He asked.  
"One person doesn't die, I intend for that person to be me," I bluntly replied, much to his annoyance.  
"But Col-" he started.  
"Your time is up!" A peace keeper shouted, interrupting Conelle. It may have been the last time I got to see him.

I wasn't expecting anymore visitors and just sat thinking. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hiya," a small reply came from behind the door, it was Ruby.  
"Hello, Ruby!" I said, addressing the youngest member of our gang. She had only just turned fourteen and I felt sorry for her being reaped.  
"Um, thanks for volunteering for me Colette. It means a lot, you know, I probably won't see you again so, bye," Ruby said.  
"I will get back. I can win this thing if I try," I responded.  
"Really? Please do!" Ruby exclaimed, the thought I had placed in her mind would stay there. Ruby knew I wanted to win.  
"I will try," I told her.  
"Can you please leave now!" The shouty peace keeper shouted into the room.  
"Okay," Ruby replied, before adding, "Bye, Colette! Good luck!"

**Oliver Shea (district 1 male)**

Well, I was in the Hunger Games. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, to say the least. It was my father's wish. And it was my last chance to ever go into the games.

My girlfriend, Lizzie Brooks walked into the room.  
"Hey tribute!" She greeted me. It was no surprise to her that I had volunteered, she had wanted me to and I had told her I would.  
"Hi, Liz," I solemnly responded.  
"What is wrong?" She asked, snuggling up beside me.  
"Just, nerves. I am a tribute now, as you pointed out," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Come one dude! You should be big and strong. Fight for this! You should be happy, you are going to be in the games!" Lizzie shouted at me.  
"I suppose," I shrugged.  
"Stop that shrugging of yours and get up and get all hyped up for the games!" She hinted.  
"Okay," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm.  
"Time to go," a peace keeper walked in, dismissing Lizzie.  
"See you when you win!" Lizzie shouted to me, she was a confident little thing. "Wait, there is one more thing. My neck chain."  
Lizzie just handed me her most treasured belonging. I assumed she wanted it to be my district token.

"Hello son!" My father called. He had entered the room as I was in a daze thinking about the horrible games before me. I jumped with surprise as he spoke.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come and see me," I asked my father.  
"I thought you wouldn't actually volunteer son, but I am glad you did. I must be the first tribute teacher to have their child in the games!" My dad exclaimed, he was all about pride. He had given me scars and abused me for pride, to toughen me up.  
"Well, you must be happy I did! Anyway, tell everyone I say good bye. I have spoken to Lizzie already so you don't need to tell her," I told my dad.  
"Oh, you have seen Lizzie? What did you two talk about?" He asked, being his usual curious self.  
"Just the games, and she gave me this," I said, showing my father the chain.  
"What? You can not bring a district token!" My dad shouted, clearly getting the message, and snatching the neck chain from me.  
"Why not?" I helplessly asked. My dad could be terrifying when he got angry.  
"You can not be distracted in the Arena by feeble district tokens!" He shouted, before storming from the room.


	4. District Two Reaping

_A/N: sorry that this update came late, but I had school :(. Anyway, more tributes, please? I can't continue the story if I don't get enough tributes. Each person can submit two tributes, remember! (BLOODBATH TRIBUTES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME) Please submit and enjoy the story. Review? Please? Also, I hope that I protrayed each persons tribute well. I don't think this chapter is as well written as my last, but hopefully you will still enjoy it!_

_Nia xxx_

**_District 2 Reaping_**

**Ketira Mase (District 2 mentor)**

I was sitting in my seat, staring at the audience. Only a year ago I had been standing there, waiting to volunteer. Then I was reaped, which was coincidentally good seeing as I had wanted to volunteer. Then I just went into the games and won. I had been a career and when there were three other tributes left, who weren't careers, I stabbed my allies to death and went solo. I killed the remaining tributes because none of them were strong, just good at hiding. Then I had my moment of victory. When I came home I literally just went to our mayor and said I wanted to be the mentor this year. I wanted the full experience of the games.

"Calasa!" I called out to my best friend, the Capitol escort.  
"Ketira, how are you?" Calasa replied.  
"I am feeling pretty excited, first year as mentor, you know..." I sighed.  
"Don't worry, it will be amazing. You are probably the youngest mentor we have ever had. You are only nineteen," Calasa reminded me.  
"Being nineteen, I will have the same thoughts as the tributes and hopefully we will get on well!" I cheerfully exclaimed.  
"Well, we got on well when I was your escort and that resulted in our current friendship and my more frequent visits to the district. I don't come only for the reapings anymore. I have come at least twice a month to visit," She told me, we were getting into our usual friendly conversation.  
"Pretty exciting for us to be working together this time around, rather than me being tribute. I am pretty confident as a mentor. My only worry is that Nevada will volunteer," I explained to Calasa.  
"Your little sister, she is only fifteen! She wouldn't dare volunteer as tribute!" Calasa replied.  
"I can only hope, my sister is a little on the cocky and over confident side," I explained to Calasa.  
"Reminds me of someone, a girl who is talk and skinny with black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. I couldn't put a name on her...?!" Calasa replied sarcastically. I knew she was simply referring to me. My sister and I had our similarities.  
"Well, Nevada and I are quite alike!" I replied.  
"Anyway, I better get on with these reapings. There is no point in them, not for this district. I should just ask, who the volunteer is!" Calasa explained.  
"Just pick a name out of the bowl and you job is done girl!" I called to Calasa as she walked up to the bowl.

"Hello, citizens of District two!" Calasa shouted out to the crowd of awaiting teenagers.  
They turned to face her, mumbling the last word of their conversations.  
"So, let's watch the video sent to us all the way from the Capitol! Enjoy!" Calasa told the crowd, gesturing towards the screen to her left.  
The usual video came on, rebellion, district thirteen, the wonderful Capitol. It was all on full show, the glory of the Capitol and the embarrassment of the districts.  
"Time for me to select the lovely lady to come onto stage an compete in the games!" Calasa exclaimed.  
She plunged her hand deep into the bowl and took a name from the bottom, she bit her lip as she read it.  
"Nevada Mase!" She shouted, glancing worriedly at me.  
I buried my head in my hands and hoped for a volunteer.  
I hoped.  
My sister couldn't go into that bloodbath.  
I just sat and hoped.  
"I volunteer!" A shout came from the crowd.  
I sighed with relief as a short and curvy girl made her way towards the stage in a revealing white dress. The girl looked confident and angelic in her dress, yet she looked a little provocative. She walked up gracefully, as she flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder. This girl was downright beautiful.  
"What is your name?" Calasa asked the girl when she arrived on stage.  
"Keely, Keely Heywood. I am sixteen" the girl confidently replied, looking out at the crowd before her. Then she blew a few cheeky kisses towards the boys.  
"Well done, Keely, for volunteering! Also, you look beautiful in your dress today!" Calasa said, trying to be friendly.  
"Thank you," Keely thanked Calasa in reply.

"Now, I better get on with these handsome gentlemen over here!" Calasa announced, earning a cheer from the boys.  
The older boys looked relaxed, they were all glancing at a tanned boy with dark hair. I could tell he was the intended volunteer.  
Calasa picked a name from the top of the many pieces of paper from the reaping bowl.  
"Miles Cleaver!" She shouted.  
"A small boy from the twelve year old section stared to make his way towards the stage.  
"I volunteer!" The shout came from a boy from the sixteen year old section. He was looking confident.  
"No, I volunteer," the dark haired boy from the eighteen year old section called in a relaxed tone.  
"Okay, Ryunosuke," the younger boy said in a cowardly voice.  
"Don't you dare try that move again, Blaize. You know I am the one meant to volunteer," the dark haired boy said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes," the boy, Blaize replied, almost in tears.

"Hello, Rinosukie, isn't it?" Calasa asked.  
"No, Ryunosuke," the dark haired boy replied solemnly, whilst stroking his large scar on his forehead.  
"Okay, tributes please shake hands!" Calasa ordered.  
The two tributes looked at each other and reached out to shake hands. Ryunosuke stared evilly at Keely as Keely smirked in reply. These tributes weren't very alike in my first impression. I could tell I might have a difficult time mentoring.

**Keely Heywood (District 2 female)**

I was so happy, I was going into the games! It had been my ambition since I started tribute school, since my brother died. He had wanted to volunteer on his eighteenth birthday, but unfortunately he had died before he had completed his dream. I was doing this for him and my mum. My mum had said she would come to see me before I went off to the games but she was feeling I'll this morning so I wasn't sure if she was going to come.

I looked down at my white dress, admiring the lace over the main skirt. My dress was immaculate. It was perfect in my opinion, short, cute, flattering. And it suited me immensely. I had always been one to care about what I wore. My favourite colour was white because it gave a sense of purity, like an angel.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Hello? " I asked.  
"Hello, Keely!" My best friend, Harvey exclaimed. Harvey was a girl, despite her name. She was a tomboy, with short black hair in a pixie cut with green tips. The tips were the same colour as her bright eyes. She also wore baggy dungarees with a green checked shirt underneath, the sort of clothes I wouldn't be seen dead in. But that was Harvey's style. Anyone who saw us together would think we were polar opposites, at a first glance. Even though our style wasn't the same we had similarities in our personalities. We were both pretty confident, and brave. We were bother strong and athletic as well as being clever. Harvey had been the reserve volunteer, incase I had backed down.  
"Hey, Harvey! How are you?" I asked.  
"Nervous, you know, I might not see you again," She sighed.  
"Harvey, seriously? Have a positive attitude. I could easily win this thing. I have been training so hard since Logan died," I told Harvey.  
"But still, I just, I will miss you if you don't return, you and me have been friends for years," Harvey said, looking upset.  
"I will be home in a few months, living in victors village. It won't be long until we reunite!" I scoffed. I must have sounded to cocky and over confident but I was trying at make Harvey positive, and I beloved every word I said.  
"Just come home," Harvey shrugged.  
"I will, don't you worry!" I told her.  
"And, your mum sent this. She told me she was sorry she couldn't come to see you but she has been feeling sick recently as you know, and her state has gotten worse since you last saw her, a few hours ago," Harvey exclaimed, handing me a letter.  
"Make sure my mum is okay, I can help her when I get back," I instructed.  
"Sure thing!" Said Harvey, "and good luck in the games!" She added, before leaving the room.

I opened the letter.

'Dear Keely,  
Good luck for the games, please try to win. Logan will be proud of you if you win. Just good luck and please return home. Get the games finished quickly. My current medical condition could mean I never see you again, even if you win the games.  
Farewell, darling,  
Your mum.'

I had to win for mum, the money for being victor could save her. She could live.  
For the first time in years, I crumpled down to the floor and cried.

**Ryunosuke Saeki (District 2 male)**

I was nervous. I was sure that the tribute school would be raging with me. I wasn't meant to volunteer, but I did. Blaize was meant to volunteer. The rumour had gotten around that I would volunteer a few days ago. Everyone had been staring at me during the reaping, they knew I was going to volunteer.

"Ryunosuke!" My brother shouted running into the room.  
"Hi," I mumbled in reply, I could tell Oscric, my brother, was angry.  
"Why did you volunteer? You weren't meant to! You, why? We have a comfortable life in our home in Victors Village!" Oscric yelled at me.  
"Sorry, I just..." I began.  
"Wanted the center of attention? Thought that you could have some friends and not get beaten up? Seriously, Ryunosuke. There are people who care about you and don't want you to kill yourself in that bloodbath. Some people want you to live, and stay in the district!" Oscric continued.  
"I am sorry, Oscric! I wanted to be in the games, I have to prove to everyone that I am not just your brother, I am a person, not someone who feeds off your glory!" I shouted back in defence.  
"Fair enough, if that is how you feel about things. One thing I suggest to you is to keep your allies close, but your weapons closer. You never know when you might need a weapon," Oscric told me.  
"Okay, I just, I don't know what I want to say. I will miss you Oscric. You have always helped me, but I have to stand on my own two feet, not be supported by you. I am eighteen years of age, an adult, yet I still rely on you," I explained.  
"I know, you do need to learn how to fend for yourself. I wish you luck, brother," My older brother told me, "just one more thing, you need a good district token!" Oscric handed me his red ruby, the one he had brought to his games.


End file.
